City of Fallen Leaves
The beautiful jungle city of Fallen Leaves sits on the coast of the Arkani ocean and is home to some of the most powerful hero's in history.Respen Do'Urden and his many lovers make this city their home as it is the capital of Lilor'Arael, Respen's Kingdom. Respen's palace is built directly on the beach and is the first thing travelers by sea notice. Its gleaming round spires streatch into the sky and white marble walls are a stark contrast to the greenery surrounding the palace. Airships from all around the world come to busy airport located here, the air teems with strange geedish airships and gnomish flying contraptions. Races of all kinds mingle in the streets and taverns of the city, sexism and racism are simply frowned upon here so the people can get along with anyone and are prone to talking with strangers. Here a dark elf can be walking down the street hand in hand with a burley mountain dwarf, or a wild elf can be playing chess with an orc outside in the many parks inside the city walls. The city is built with elves in mind and so the natural plants that grow here can be found accenting the beautiful elven carved homes. Settlement Modifiers Government: Autocracy CN Settlement Traits: Metropolis Advantages: '''Abundant, Artist's Colony, Broad Minded, Cultured, Darkvision, Prosperous '''Disadvantages: Corruption: +4 Crime: +4 Economy: +8 Law: +3 Lore: +6 Society: +7 Danger: +10 Base Value: '20,800 gp '''Purchase Limit: '''150,000 gp '''Population: '''220,000 residents ( 40% elf kind, 25% Humans, 10% Dwarves, 25% other) 70% females, 30% males 'Notable NPCs *'Respen Do'Urden ' *'Respen's Lovers ' Guilds *Atheist Society *Ethos Guild *Adventurer's Guild *Explorer's Guild *Worker's Union *Dancer's Guild *Mage's Guild *Fighter's Guild Taverns *Electra's Kiss Kiss Club - One of Elektra's strip club/brothels is located here. This 4 storey building has fancy themed rooms and gorgous companionship. The main floor has a dance stage where several sexy dancers provide entertainment. *The Naughty Nymph - This strip club/ brothel is one of the most famous places in the city. It is run by a one of Respen's Lovers, a nymph named Alluria . Exotic elven beauties dance seductivly on a number of small stages in a large common room and for the right price customers can take one or two of the dancers upstairs for adult experiences. *The Excited Vampire Tavern - This tavern/inn offers certain drinks to certain patrons that originate from Nosgoth. Other customers find this place exciting due to the dark but seductive atmosphere and the chance to met a supernatural creature of the night. *The Disarmed Dark Elf Inn - This inn is a meeting place where other races can meet dark elves. It has a rule that no weapons are allowed in the building. It is run by a Half Dark elf woman named Shayla. *The Sparkling Cats - This tavern has many jeweled cat statues adorning the place. It is run by a Meoi Female named Whiskers, and it known for its milk wine. *The Married Reindeer Bar - This inn is run by a gay Morgathi couple that offers the finest wines and ales from Morgath. *The Shaking Jaguar - This inn/tavern has a jungle theme to it and has barmaids dressed in skimpy leather thongs with brightly colored feather head dresses. It is run by a Meazian man named Huemac and he wears traditional Jaguar warrior outfits. *Ye Olde Cave Bar - This bar is located inside a cave and features stone tables and chairs as well as barmaids dressed in leopard bikinis and upbeat jungle drums play addictive music. Its run by a large strong female Meazian woman named Yolotli. Its signature drink is called Jungle juice and is a mix of fruits and alcohol. *The Well-groomed Gentlemen Tavern - This tavern is for well dressed men only and serves various expensive wines. *The Rotten Skull Tavern - This dirty tavern is run by an half-orc man named Grunk, its signature drink is called "Blick" and it is highly alcoholic but very bitter. *The Spotted Panther - This jungle themed inn features men in spotted panther thongs dancing on stages, it is considered a females only bar. *The Fabulous Mushroom Tavern - This tavern is run by an odd couple of a Gnomish man and a Dark Elf Woman, they offer a wide variety of mushroom ales and wines, as well as drinks from the underdark. *The Dirty King - This upperclass bar and inn features high quality wines and food, as well as royal accomodations. It is a well known fact that the King of Lilor'Arael often visits this establishment to meet people, so the patrons are usually nobles and exquisite beauties from across the land hoping to meet the King. *The Vengful Mountian - This miner themed bar is a favorite for local Dwarves and offers many strong Dwarven Ales. A sigh post in front warns visitors "Drinks may be too strong for Non-dwarves, Drink at your own risk". Run by a dwarf named Hammer Bouldershoulder. *The Whispering Depths - This pub was created by Malak Naser during her time in Lilor'Arael and features cuisine and alcohol from her homeland of Akbar Madeenu. It is known for it unique placement underwater, giving diners and patrons a view of the local sea-life. Marketplace 'Spellcasting: ' Shops *Brag's Shop of Quality Armor - run by Brag Ironballs himself, this shop offers high level gear that is almost always gloryforged, skimpy, and sexy. Female Dark Elves get a 20% discount if they try on the goods in the store. *Rose's Finest - A shop run by a Blood Elf woman named Rose. She sells elegant yet sexy clothes for nobles and the upperclass. She offers a wide variety of lingere and skimpy bikini outfits as well as a few enchanted ones. She gets large orders from the royal palace all the time and makes sure her goods are of the finest quality. *Spider Wear - This shop is run by a Dark elf female that calls herself "Spider". She sells spidersilk items of very fine quality and often takes custom orders for Dark Elves. She gets regular orders from the royal palace and so she prides herself on her goods. In the basement are where she keeps her large spiders that produce the silk and for the right price she can offer spider eggs and venom as well. *Titan Sword - This shop sells heavy weaponry and armor for men and women of big stature and strength. It is run by a half giant man named Rexor. *Ricter's Wands - This shop sells many magical wands as well as sex toys of various shapes and sizes. Run by a skeevy man named Ricter. He gets regular orders from the royal palace and is a bit snobish about this fact. Places of Interest *University of Technology *Crimson Citadel *University of Business *Bardic College "School of Dance" *Airport *Temple to Siralee *Temple to Shelia *Temple of Balthazar *Monastery of Peace *Sapphire's Bardic College *Cathedral of Ola *Respen's Palace *House of Whips and Chains - School for Whip combat and spiked chain combat. *Temple of the Way: Ran by Gait Risive